


I Know I Can’t Be True

by sandssavvy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandssavvy/pseuds/sandssavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie has a problem, and Roger isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I Can’t Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 70s.

Brian’s hair was very soft, Freddie decided as he ran his fingers through it during their kiss. He really liked Brian’s hair. It was very fun to play with, despite Brian’s complaints, and there was a lot to hold onto during sex. Unfortunately, the aforementioned sex had never happened. Brian had a bad habit of starting heavy make-out sessions, and then ending them leaving the older man hot and flustered. Hopefully this time would be different, he thought, as he reached for Brian’s buckle.

Unfortunately, Brian caught his hand before it could reach it’s destination. “I’m sorry Fred,” he said, “I want our first time to be special.”

Freddie nodded in agreement despite his body’s screams of, “Fuck now!”

The taller man kissed Freddie again before whispering in his ear, “You know I love you, right?” Freddie melted in his arms.

“I love you too, darling.” Things like this are why Freddie stayed with Brian. He was sweet, chivalrous, kind, smart, talented, and gorgeous. If there wasn’t a continuing celibacy-until-Freddie-dies-of-blue-balls rule everything would be almost perfect. Freddie looked up at the clock on Brian’s wall and groaned in disappointment. It was getting late, and they had a concert tomorrow. “Can you drop me off at my flat? It’s getting rather late.”

“Sure Fred,” he said helping his friend off the couch. They weren’t far from the flat the Freddie and Roger shared so the drive was short. The silence was rarely broken but it was comfortable. Brian pulled him closer for a kiss when they reached their destination. “Sweet dreams.”

“You too,” Freddie smiled as he pulled away and walked to his flat. He waved his free hand as he rummaged through his pocket for the keys. He let the smile slide off his face. Black leather was a bad idea if there was a possibility of having prolonged arousal. Freddie felt lucky as he glanced into the window to see the lights were off. This meant that Roger was either asleep, shagging a woman somewhere, or drunk in some bar.

This gave Freddie a good opportunity to have a long relaxing wank before going to bed. This also meant that he could avoid having another awkward encounter with the drummer. Freddie sighed in relief as he turned the key in the lock. He slid along the wall to find the light switch after he walked inside, and heard it click on. Freddie blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked for the switch only to find, Roger standing directly in front of him. Roger, AKA one of the reasons Freddie’s relationship with Brian would have been almost perfect.

Freddie jumped and moved to the side, “Roger I didn’t know you were here.”

Roger smiled taking another step towards the black-haired man, “I know you didn’t.” He stopped smiling for a moment and said seriously, “You’ve been avoiding me all week Freddie.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Freddie mumbled trying to make his way to his room.

Roger grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “What’s wrong?”

Freddie glared at Roger, “What’s wrong? You knew I was dating Brian and you seduced me!”

Roger snorted, “I suppose you were perfectly innocent then?”

“I was drunk,” Freddie glared as he tried to ignore how close Roger was and how warm his hand was against his skin.

“So was I,” Roger stated, “Do you think it was just the alcohol that had you so eager, Freddie?”

“I wouldn’t have cheated on Brian sober,” Freddie stated.

Roger pulled him closer and smiled as the smaller man’s breathing quickened, “Is that so?” Freddie opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the warm mouth that covered his own. He tried feebly to pull away before giving in to the intoxicating sensation that was Roger. He reached forward and grabbed the blonde man’s hair to pull them closer. Freddie whimpered as Roger’s hand moved lower to cup his leather-clad erection.

Roger smiled into the kiss before leading Freddie stumbling into his bedroom. He pushed him onto the bed before roughly pulling off his shirt. Their movements were becoming more frantic as they groped and pulled each other’s clothing off. The biggest difficulty came in the form of Freddie’s leather trousers.

 

Roger’s fingers scrambled to take off the tight trousers as he became steadily more impatient. “What is this supposed to be, a chastity belt?”

Freddie chuckled as he reached down to undo a clasp that Roger hadn’t noticed, “No, quite the opposite actually.” Roger was by now completely nude, and hurried to take off Freddie’s trousers to reveal that he was wearing nothing underneath. Roger moaned in anticipation as his fat cock and perfect firm arse were revealed. He hastily kicked off his own pants before leaning down to receive another searing kiss from Freddie.

“Are you sure you weren’t hoping I’d do this to you? You don’t always walk around in commando after all.” Roger hissed into Freddie’s ear as he nibbled on an earlobe.

Freddie froze beneath him as reality decided to crash on him. He scooted to the side of the bed outside of Roger’s reach for a moment. He had planned on getting Brian’s attention with this outfit not Roger’s. He felt disgusted with himself and was going to put his trousers back on when Roger grabbed them. “No, no, no there is no way your going to put those back on after all the trouble I went through to get them off you.”

Freddie pulled away from Roger’s arms as he reached for him, “I can’t do this Brian-”

“You mean the Brian who won’t sleep with you?” Roger said with a knowing smile.

Freddie glared at the fair man, “He just wants our first time to be special.”

“Of course I wonder If he had that same rule with his wife.” Said Roger feigning curiosity, “He goes home to her every night after all…” He trailed of knowing what Freddie’s reaction would be.

His eyes flared for a moment at the mention of Brian’s marriage. He let himself be pulled closer to Roger this time as his mind swirled looking for excuses for Brian.

“Why should Brian judge you for cheating, when he does the same to you all the time?” Roger whispered into Freddie’s ear. That broke the last of Freddie’s restraint, and he pulled Roger down on top of himself and kissed him fiercely. He gasped as he felt Roger’s hand stroke his cock. Roger leaned over to open his bedside cabinet with his other hand. He pulled out a packet that Freddie immediately recognized as lube.

“Lift up your legs,” Roger commanded as Freddie swallowed in anticipation. The room seemed extremely hot and the only light was provided by a red lamp that made everything all the more erotic. Freddie obediently lifted his legs around Rogers waist as the first lubed finger invaded his tight ring of muscle. Freddie winced from the intrusion at first, but by the time Roger added his third finger and proceeded to fuck him with it he was moaning wantonly beneath him.

Roger moaned as he watched the expression of pleasure-pain on his face. Freddie arched upwards as Roger’s fingers brushed against his prostate. The other man wanted nothing more than to fuck him, but he wanted Freddie to beg him first. By this time he was writhing beneath Roger his dark hair spread out around his face. He looked like temptation in it’s purest form, and Roger wanted to give in.

Finally, Freddie let out a keening sound before shouting, “Roger, please fuck me!”

Roger quickly lifted Freddie’s legs over his shoulders and lubed his own erection, shivering from the coldness, before pushing himself inside Freddie’s tight heat. They both moaned at the sensation, and Freddie tossed his head back gasping. Roger leaned down as he pushed back in as he gently bit down on the singer’s tantalizing neck. Hearing the delicious sounds that escaped Freddie’s lips he let his lips travel downwards to catch his left nipple between his teeth. He was careful to keep his thrusts at a slow and even pace to make it last.

Freddie pulled his head down for another kiss before reaching down his chest to tease Roger’s nipples simultaneously. They were perfectly in rhythm with each other.

He smirked for a moment, but the effect was ruined by the low moan that escaped his lips as Roger hit his prostate again. Freddie arched off the bed again and let out a low moan. He was lost in the pleasure, and the feeling was heightened as he watched the red glow cast by the lamp glistening on Roger’s sweaty skin. The moving shadows revealing the movements of the lean muscles on Roger’s back as he thrust into his friend helped build the surreal feeling in the room.

Freddie moaned trying to bring his hips up to meet Rogers sooner, but Roger held them down. Freddie squirmed underneath him, “H-harder Roger!”

Roger’s control was finally broken by Freddie’s wanton cry and he started to drive himself into the other man with abandon. Freddie yelled out in ecstasy as the bed rocked with the other man’s movements. His left hand’s fingernails were dark and glistening red in the light as he pulled Roger against him. Then when he thought he might die from the pleasure, he arched almost painfully against Roger as he came.

Roger cried out his release as well as Freddie’s body tightened around him. He collapsed against Freddie as he gasped for breath. He gently slid out of the other man before rolling off him. “That was amazing,” Freddie gasped as he was pulled into Roger’s arms once again. He kissed Freddie’s sweat dampened brow and brushed his hair back with his fingers.

“Go to sleep Freddie.” He said with a smile; he was confident that Freddie was his now. He was tired of seeing him flaunt his body on stage, and trying in vain to entice Brian. He was tired of hearing Freddie drunkenly ask him if he was ugly. He was tired of Freddie always being someone else’s.

“It was amazing,” Freddie reiterated half asleep.

Roger pulled his sheet over them before wrapping his arms around his waist. “You know, drummers have an excellent sense of rhythm.”

“Mmmm,” Freddie murmured before nodding off.

Roger wondered why he was the one feeling guilty now.

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
